Conventionally, a photovoltaic system with solar cell modules having solar cell panels arranged on a place such as a roof of a house has increased for covering electricity consumed at the house and simultaneously selling surplus electricity to an electric power company. A solar cell panel is an integrated solar cell, which is formed by laminating a film such as a conducting film and a semiconductor film on a glass substrate, cutting a plurality of grooves on the laminated layer so as to form a predetermined number of one-cell batteries (unit solar cells), and electrically connecting the unit solar cells in series. It is known that some panels generate a voltage of 100 volts or more. The Patent Document 1 specified below discloses a method for manufacturing such a solar cell panel.
Though one solar cell module can generate a voltage of 100 volts or more, it generates a low current. Thus, the conventional photovoltaic system has ensured practically enough current by electrically connecting a plurality of solar cell modules in parallel using cables or the like disclosed in the Patent Documents 2 and 3 specified below.
The Patent Document 2 discloses such a configuration that four cables are connected to a solar cell module, and further, such a configuration that a plurality of solar cell modules connected in parallel are connected in series. In the Patent Document 2, a plurality of modules are connected in parallel by directly connecting adjacent cables. In the configurations described in the Patent Document 2, as disclosed in FIG. 8 in the document, the connected cables are housed in a back of the solar cell module from which said cables are pulled out or in a back of the solar cell module in the same level (same row).
The Patent Document 3 discloses such a configuration that four cables are connected to a solar cell module, further, that the cables includes a long one and a short one, and further, that the cables are different in color.
Also in the configurations described in the Patent Document 3, as disclosed in FIG. 7 in the document, the connected cables are housed in a back of the solar cell module from which said cables are pulled out or a back of the solar cell module in the same level (same row).
Further, the known arts relating to the present invention include the Patent Documents 4 to 7 specified below.
In FIG. 25 in the Patent Document 4, such a configuration that conducting wires are pulled out from a longer edge of a solar cell panel is disclosed. However, the conducting wires of a solar cell module described in the Patent Document 4 are short and are not pulled out from the module, judging from a positional relationship of the solar cell panel and a base member 62.
The solar cell module in the Patent Document 4 has two conducting wires, one being a positive wire and the other being a negative wire.
The Patent Documents 5 and 6 each disclose such a configuration that two cables are pulled out from an eaves side of a solar cell module. In the configurations disclosed in the Patent Documents 5 and 6, each of the two cables has only one core and connects the solar cell modules in series.
Also in the configuration described in the Patent Document 5, as disclosed in FIGS. 20 and 21 in the document, the connected cables are housed in a back of the solar cell module from which said cables are pulled out or a back of the solar cell module in the same level (same row).
In the Patent Document 6, the solar cell modules are placed flat and not placed one above the other. Also in the Patent Document 6, most of the cables are housed in a back of the solar cell module from which said cables are pulled out.
The Patent Document 7 discloses such a configuration that two cables are pulled out from a ridge side of a solar cell module. In the configuration disclosed in the Patent Document 7, the cables are wired at a part separate from a part where the solar cell modules are arranged.
The Patent Document 8 has such a configuration that two cables are pulled out from a ridge side of a solar cell module, the cables being connected at a back side of a solar cell module belonging to an adjacent row. In the configuration disclosed in the Patent Document 8, each of the two cables has only one core and connects the solar cell modules in series. The invention described in the Patent Document 8 is characterized in that flat connectors are used. The solar cell module in the Patent Document 8 has a flat main body, at the bottom of which the flat connectors are arranged.
The module in the Patent document 8 is of a rectangular shape with the two cables pulled out from a shorter edge of the module.
[Patent Document 1] JP H11-298017 A
[Patent Document 2] JP 2004-349507 A
[Patent Document 3] JP 2008-130902 A
[Patent Document 4] WO 2003/029577 A1
[Patent Document 5] JP 2000-282647 A
[Patent Document 6] JP2002-329881 A
[Patent Document 7] JP 2002-83991 A
[Patent Document 8] JP 2004-14920 A